Happy Birthday Barda
by homesweethomicide13
Summary: It's Barda's birthday, but the one person Barda truly cares about has neglected to show that he's remembered. Set after 'Dragon Night' and before Lief and Jasmine get married. BardaDoom


**Title:** Happy Birthday Barda

**Author:** homesweethomicide13

**Rating:** T

**Pairing:** Hinted Lief/Jasmine and Barda/Doom

**Warnings:** Shounen-ai.

**Disclaimer:** If I owned Deltora, BardaDoom would rule the world.

**Summary:** It's Barda's birthday, but the one person Barda truly cares about has neglected to show that he's remembered. Set after 'Dragon Night' and before Lief and Jasmine get married.

_Author's Note: This is for my two reviewers of my story Dreams. I haven't updated it in a while so I wrote this to make up for it..._

* * *

"Happy birthday!" Barda enjoyed few things, and being assaulted by two lively young adults shortly after his waking up was not one of them. He'd been reluctant at first to move into the forge with Sharn, Lief, Jasmine and Doom, but the same two young adults had insisted upon it to the point where Barda had had enough of them jumping out at him in the halls of the palace to try and convince him. 

Blinking tiredly, he frowned at the box being shoved into his hands. It was rather long, about 30 centimetres long and 21 centimetres wide. It was covered in shiny red paper and topped with a large red bow.

"What's this?" He questioned. Jasmine laughed and led him to the table in the middle of the kitchen, pushing him down into a chair. She stood behind him, one hand on his shoulder, the other resting on the back of his head. Normally Barda would have shrugged those hands off and demanded she 'get away' from him, but he was too tired and confused to bother. Lief moved to his other side.

"Open it." He demanded. "It's a present." Curious, Barda untied the ribbon and tore off the paper, to reveal a plain cardboard box. His curiosity growing with each second, he lifted the lid and took out the item inside. As he held it in his hands, an unusual warm feeling filled him from head to toe, and he smiled. It was a beautifully carved frame with a picture inside of it. The picture was of him and his close friends – he was in the middle, looking as though he'd rather not be there, and scowling at Lief, who had thrown his arm around him and was grinning like an idiot. Jasmine was at his other side, her arm held out with Kree perched proudly upon it, and Filli upon her shoulder. Sharn was behind Lief, smiling casually, and behind Jasmine, turned side-on and with a faint smile on his face, was Doom.

"It's from both of us, Lief and I." Jasmine told him. This made him smile more. The two of them were acting like a married couple already, and Lief was still yet to ask Jasmine to marry him. Barda remembered with amusement the day Lief had come to him to ask him how to do it. As if he would know! He was about as useless with that sort of thing as Lief was.

"But… how did you know it was my birthday?" He asked them, genuinely surprised. He certainly hadn't told them. Sharn sat down opposite him and smiled.

"I may have mentioned it in a conversation once." Her smile widened as he glared at her. Lief and Jasmine laughed.

"Well, we have to go and collect something, so we'll be back later." Lief told them both, and they took off together out of the house.

"They're doing everything together these days." Sharn said, gaining Barda's attention once more. She wordlessly handed him a wrapped parcel. He took it with another smile, knowing that if anything Sharn would never forget his birthday. He unwrapped it and stared down at the box with slight humour.

"And how did everyone learn of my love for cardboard boxes, hmm?" He joked. Sharn laughed, watching him lift the lid. The grin faded from his face as he lifted a piece of beautiful cloth from the box. It was black, with glimmers of red when it caught the light.

"It's a cloak. I remember you telling me you used to have one like it, that your mother made for you. I doubt it can compare to hers, but I thought you'd like it." She explained as he stared at it in wonder. He stood up and pulled it around his shoulders, feeling the silky cloth against his bare arms.

"It's beautiful." He whispered. He turned to Sharn, who wasn't at all surprised to see faint tears in his eyes. "Thank you." He crossed the room to her and bent to place a light kiss on her cheek.

"You look wonderful in it." She smiled, standing up and fastening it around his neck, smoothing it over his shoulders. "Lief will be jealous." She laughed, and Barda grinned.

* * *

Strolling around the palace, Barda felt happier than he had for a long time. Everywhere he went, the palace folk commented on his 'lovely cloak', and every guard he spoke to wished him a happy birthday. How they had all known baffled him, but he didn't question it. He believed that the young King had something to do with it. However there was still something that bothered him. There was one man who he had failed to see, which would mean that he left the forge before he had woken. He had not seen Doom yet, and it was worrying him. 

_We haven't seen each other yet, that's all. _He thought to himself with a smile. He continued on his way, thinking about what Doom might have gotten him for his birthday. He knew Doom would not have forgotten his birthday. _He probably had to leave early, and that's why I didn't see him this morning._

"Barda!" He stopped and turned around sharply, smirking as he felt the cloak twirl around his legs. Lief ran up to him and grinned. "Can you do something for me?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"Make sure you're back at the forge by dinner time, okay?"

"Okay, I'm sure I can manage that." He smiled. "May I ask why?" Lief winked.

"Tch. It's a secret, Barda. You should know that." He laughed. Barda rolled his eyes and reached out to ruffle Lief's hair.

"Fine, have it your way, brat. I'll be there." He grinned, and Lief mirrored it, before turning to run back the way he had come.

"Great, I'll see you later!" Barda watched him go with a smile before resuming his leisurely stroll of the second floor. He had to hide amused smiles as some of the women stared as he passed, the younger women blushing if he looked at them. Oh if only they knew he had no interest in them! No, he had given up on women. Besides, there was someone on his mind as it was, and they were definitely not female.

No, there was no mistaking that.

* * *

By midday, Barda was beginning to lose his happy, relaxed mood. He still hadn't seen Doom, and things weren't looking great. He was about to give up and ask someone if they'd seen him when he caught sight of something that temporarily stopped his heart. 

Doom was standing up ahead, wearing the clothes he wore when in the forge, which consisted of full-length trousers and an open, sleeveless shirt. His hair was pulled back into a ponytail to keep it out of his face. He looked amazing, in Barda's eyes. He walked straight towards him, having only eyes for the man he had been waiting to see since he woke up. Doom finished talking to the guard by the doors to the library and looked directly at Barda. There was a faint smile on his face. Barda caught up to him and mirrored the smile.

"Hello Barda." Doom said quietly. "I was looking…" _He was looking for me?_ Barda wondered, almost hopefully. "… For Lief. Have you seen him?" Barda's heart sank and he swallowed a lump in his throat.

"Not since this morning." He replied, trying to keep his voice calm. Doom nodded once and went to walk past him. "D-Doom?" Barda stammered, turning and making as if to stop him. Doom turned and frowned slightly.

"What?" Barda shook his head. "Is there something you want?" _Yes, actually. I want a sign that you've remembered._

"N-no… it's nothing…" He muttered.

"Whatever." And with that, Doom continued on his way. Barda felt like collapsing to the floor and breaking down, but he didn't. Instead he walked away from public eye quickly, and found a dark corner on the third floor. He slid to the floor and hugged his knees. Had Doom actually forgotten? How could he have? As he thought this, Barda laughed quietly.

"I'm acting like a woman whose husband has forgotten their anniversary." He murmured to himself. But that's what it felt like. Doom had never forgotten something like this before. Doom had been there on the anniversary of his mother's death, holding his hand and whispering words of comfort as he cried. Doom had remembered the anniversary of the day the two of them had first come into contact. He remembered the anniversary of the day they had first admitted their love for each other. And yet… had he really forgotten his birthday?

* * *

When Barda walked into the forge kitchen that evening, Lief, Jasmine and Sharn could tell that something was wrong. Barda was no longer smiling, and his eyes – which were normally void of any emotions he preferred to keep hidden – were tinted with sadness. 

"Barda? Are you okay?" Jasmine asked, putting her arm around him as he sat down at the table.

"I'm fine." He replied quietly. "Why did you want me here now?" He asked Lief, directing the conversation away from himself.

"Well…" Lief turned to Sharn and nodded. She disappeared from sight for a moment, and then returned with a glorious cake, blazing with candles. She set it down in front of him, and Barda scowled at the arrangement of the candles. They were shaped to form numbers – 3 and 7.

"Lief wanted to put 37 candles on the cake, but I thought this would have been easier." She smiled.

"I do like to be reminded of my age." Barda murmured with a faint smile, which caused the other three to laugh.

"Well, aren't you going to blow out the candles?" Jasmine giggled, and Barda raised his eyebrows. "The sooner you do it, the sooner you can have your final present." Sighing, Barda bent over the cake and blew out the candles.

"Jasmine had the cake made especially for you, Barda." Sharn smiled. Barda looked down at it and finally saw the design. The cake was round and decorated with the seven gems of Deltora – complete with correct colouring – and around the sides was a perfect image of the Belt of Deltora. Between the gems and beneath the candles was the message 'Happy Birthday Barda'.

"Thank you, all of you. I didn't expect this." He said in honesty. All three smiled.

"Go on up to your room, Barda. Your final present is waiting for you." Barda nodded and stood up. He left the room and sighed. He hadn't failed to notice that Doom had not been in the room. He ascended the stairs with a heavy heart. Despite the promise of a present, he couldn't seem to gain back his earlier happiness. He was upset that Doom had forgotten his birthday.

"How could he forget?" He whispered. He reached his room and sighed. There was a note on the door.

_Dear Barda,_

_Upon entering this room, do not turn on a light. _

_Your present awaits you._

It was unsigned. Curious, Barda opened the door and gasped. From the light of the hallway, he could see a gleaming sword standing, point-down, upon his dresser. It was a beautiful sword from what he could see. He entered the room, walking straight towards it. Just as he got to it, the door closed and someone flicked the light on. He spun around and gasped again.

Doom was standing by the door, a radiant smile on his face. He had swapped his work clothes for something a little dressier – close-fitting trousers and a shirt that seemed to be made of silk. He had failed to do it up, and for a moment Barda's eyes travelled over the flash of exposed skin.

"I'm sorry if I seemed rude earlier, but it was part of the plan I had devised for this special moment." He said in a voice as silky as his shirt. He crossed the room to Barda and lifted the sword from the dresser. "This is yours, Barda. I made it for you. I couldn't think of anything else to give you…" He placed the sword in Barda's hands and he looked over it, amazed at how fine it was. The hilt was shining metal with a small white flash down the middle.

"It's beautiful…" He whispered. Doom's smile grew as Barda placed it back down on the dresser, staring at it for a moment.

"I named it Cold Lightning." Doom told him. Barda turned back to him and felt a wave of guilt rush over him. How could he have thought Doom would forget? "Is something wrong?" Doom lifted a hand and brushed back the hair from Barda's face. He could always tell when there was something wrong.

"I… I thought you forgot…" Barda admitted with a faint blush. Doom smiled once again and he stepped closer to Barda, his other hand taking Barda's.

"How could I forget your birthday, Barda?" He asked with a slight laugh. "It's one of the most important days to me." Barda smiled and linked his fingers with Doom's, placing his free hand on Doom's hip. "I'm sorry you thought that, Barda…" He leant forwards and kissed Barda softly. When he pulled back, he stared deep into Barda's ocean-blue eyes and smiled. "I love you."

"I love you too… Jarred." As Doom grinned and kissed him again, more passionately this time, they fell back together onto Barda's bed…

* * *

Barda smiled as Doom curled up next to him, resting his head on Barda's shoulder and draping his arm over Barda's chest, taking his hand. Barda let his fingers trail up and down Doom's back slowly, and he closed his eyes, content. 

"Happy birthday, Barda." Doom murmured into his neck. Barda opened his eyes and shifted so he could stare into Doom's eyes. And then he grinned.

"If this is what I get for my birthday…" He murmured in a husky voice. "I can't wait until Christmas." Laughing, Doom leant up and kissed him again.

Barda had to admit, it was the best birthday he'd ever had.

* * *

_Author's Note 2: Okay, I guessed how old Barda is, so don't hold me to that age. I also don't know if they even have Christmas in Deltora, but they do now :P. And I left out the 'explicit' scene cause, well... I just did :P. _


End file.
